This Should Have Happened Earlier
by skiddliebop
Summary: What someone really should have done sooner. Join Elizabeth, Lauren, Jonathan, and Micheal as they (and their fellow classmates) as they are selected to be tributes in the 25th AHG. 'And that's how our big mess started, on the day we were condemned to die.'
1. Chapter 1

**Co-written with Blazzer12**

**I own my imaginary friends. That's ALL. And they aren't even in this story.**

**First story! Technically. There are so many in my head that have not been written down on paper that it's not funny. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!*Dramatic Pose***

District seven, Reaping day

Reaping day, the worst and most dangerous day in a twelve to eighteen year old's life and I still have five years of it to go. The worst of it yet is that it's Quarter Quell, I just had to be born in a time where I have a chance of participating in a special year. I don't know much about Quarter Quell yet, all I know is that it's special in some way and they do something different with the Hunger Games, probably with more torturous ways to get yourself killed.

My only hope is that I don't get picked, I didn't last year, but luck has a way of coming back on people. Right now I was on my way to the horrid reaping, wearing my best clothes. I was almost there when I saw the Hovercraft above and I started running. In just mere minutes I was lining up with all the other boys from ages twelve to eighteen in my district. My turn to draw blood came quickly and I was herded off to where the crowd of boys were. There was a large space between the boy's side and the girl's side, it was used when the tributes were walking up to the stage since it would take much longer if they had to wade their way through the crowd of kids.

People were whispering but it all came to a deafening silence when the escort came up to the stage. She... well let's just day don't let me even get started on he clothes.

"Welcome to the 25th annual Hunger Games. This year for the special Quarter Quell, and the first of its kind, the gamemakers have decided that twice as many tributes would be sent-" A huge gasp was the only thing to be heard besides some comforting over towards the girl's side and with some of the younger boys on our side. "Also volunteering will not be allowed." She paused and straightened out her clothing and as I said DON'T get me started on them.

"Now, time has come to select two courageous young men and women, for the honor of representing district seven in the 25th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." She walked over to the bowl with the girl's name's in it. She rummaged through the bowl of names for a few moments before picking two pieces of paper out. Those paper's could change someone's life, for we all know one or possibly both of the girl's would die.

She walked back to the microphone and unfolded the papers. "Hunter(last name of your choice for these people) and Kennedy(Again look to the line before)." The pair walked up to the stage, "Let's give a big hand for these two young ladies." Nothing but silence around although I felt like clapping. What? I hated those two, they always made fun of me.

"And now, for the young men." She walked over to the bowl holding mine and dozens of others. She fished out two after again, a few moments and the walked to the microphone where the two girls stood looking terrified.

"Tanner(Seriously, none of these people will have last names) and Jonathan(...)." SHIT! shit, shit, shit! I did not just hear my name did I!? I see some of the boys around me looking towards me, oh cr p they did didn't they? I walked through the parting crowd of boys and up to the stage where five people now stood. A stage I thought I would never have to stand on.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Save the trouble and kill me now.

We have time with our families and then we're taken to the train, which will be transporting us to the capital. The other tributes from my district and I have a quick meeting with out mentor and then he sends us out to socialize with the other tributes. I don't really try to get to know the other tributes, I just sit down and try to think about how I can get as far as I can into the Hunger Games. After a few hours of planning, I just give up when a girl with copper hair sits down opposite of me.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth and I'm from district eleven. What district are you from?" she asks.

"Hey, I'm Jonathan and I'm from district seven. District eleven is agriculture right?" I reply.

"Yeah, and District seven is lumber?" She asks unsure of herself but she is correct so I nod. For the next few stops we talk among ourselves about everything but the Hunger Games. Then once we stopped at district four, a career district. They had one the Hunger Games quite a few times before and are somewhat scary. I'm mean, come on, who wouldn't think a trident-wielding maniac isn't scary? Well my description of four was wrong (like really wrong). I found that out when Lauren got on.

_ME!The writer's POV_

I walked out of my family's house after I finished putting my hip length hair into a braid. I practically ran out afraid that I'll miss the line and get in trouble. If I could choose I'd walk away right now and I go hide in the fields, but we all know that can't happen, for they'd com looking for me and I'd have a worse punishment than I would get for being late.

My copper hair thumping against my back as I ran to the line, I wasn't last but I wasn't exactly early either. They pricked my finger before I walked over to the side which held most of the girls in my district, eleven, besides the girls that are too younger or too old to participate in the Hunger Games.

I want to know what was happening for Quarter Quell, but at the same time I feel like I don't. It seemed to take hours before the escort, a slightly graying woman, walked onto the stage and to the microphone.

"Welcome to the 25th annual Hunger Games. This year for the special Quarter Quell, and the first, the gamemakers have decided that twice as many tributes would be sent-" she waited as if expected a reaction from us, the only thing she got was dead silence. All of us were too scared to even react. "Also volunteering will not be allowed." It's not like our district would even volunteer so why even mention it.

"Now as always, ladies first." With the last word she walked across the stage and to the large bowl containing all of the girl's names. My breath hitched as she brought out tow slips of paper, neatly folded. She then walked back to the spot she has been in earlier, smiling, can I say creep?

"Elizabeth(...)-" I didn't hear the second name, only mine. I was petrified. Chosen to go into the Hunger Games representing my district, probably dying for it too. I stared blankly ahead while I walked up to the stage, and as I was walking up I saw that I knew the other girl reaped. Her name was Gabrielle, most people called her Gabby and she was nice to everyone.

We walked up to the stairs at the sides of the stage and made our way up the stairs. Two minutes later we were on the escorts left side and waiting for her to announce the names of the boys being reaped. She unfolded the pieces of paper and squinted at them before she beckoned over a peacekeeper. She whispers something to the peacekeeper and I can see his eyes scanning the paper and he whispers something back. She really does not fit the job, is it even a job? I shake my head lightly so people wouldn't notice. The escort clears her throat.

"Tariq(...) and Bobby(...)." The two boys come out of the group of boys and walk slowly despite the peacekeepers and slowly climb the stairs and up tot he stage. I know Bobby and Tariq, they're friends and very, VERY, annoying.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Yeah, right.

A few claps go up but otherwise we get looks of sympathy. We are given some time to say our good-byes and then we're whisked off onto the train. On the train we are told to sit down in a compartment and wait for our mentor or other tributes we're picking up along the way.

Finally, just before we stop at district six our mentor comes, he must have one the games like ten years ago because he's in his late twenties and is also missing an eye or at least that's what I'm guessing he just has an eye-patch over one eye. He sits down opposite to the boys but sits in between Gabby and I. He talks about strategy and then finally gets to making alliances. He says, if we can friend a person from one of the career districts because they are the most likely win the games.

He wants us to get to know all of the tributes if we can try and create a few friendships and make it so they trust us. The only tributes that are on board now are twelve, us, ten, nine, eight, and seven. So, there's no career districts. I try to get to know some of the people from every district except for seven(which I haven't even met yet) and let's just say I didn't have any luck at all. So I went to sit with a boy who was looking quite thoughtful and kind of stressed. He had auburn-ish hair and brown eyes. We talked for a while until Lauren got on and I think I found my non-related sister. By the way, I accept being called a freak and weird as a compliment. Mostly because it ticks off who ever says it from me being so joyful about it.

_It's Davino's turn!_

District one, Reaping day

Dressed in my best, I stood in line with all the other boys(most of which I had no idea who they were). The line moved slowly and it seemed like hours before I got up to the table. I held my hand out knowing the drill and walked in to the crowd of boys. I stood in the back hoping that standing there would some how help me not get reaped. The escort came out quickly and seemed nervous, must be as nervous as us but then again he didn't have to go through six years of hoping and wishing you didn't get picked.

"This year's Quarter Quell will not allow volunteering and we will be sending twice as many people to the Hunger Games." Wow, really nervous. Usually it was on how proud we should be about being from district one and volunteering. But this year, there was no volunteering and anyone could be sent.

He quickly walked over to the bowl attempting to grab two pieces of paper but instead grabbing around probably twenty. He grabs two with is other hand and puts the rest back. He walks swiftly, nearly tripping over his own feet, back to the microphone.

He clears his throat and announces the names. "Chelsea(...) and Reagan(...)." I spot the two girls slightly being pushed to the edge of the girl's side. They stiffly walk up to the stage walking quickly when they see the peacekeepers. Before the girl's are even half-way to the stage he announces the boys that will be tributes.

"Michael(...) and Jacob(...)." My heart stops the start furiously beating in my chest, they said my name, my name.

I walk/jog up to the stage like the girls for exactly the same reason. I didn't want to be dragged up there like I've heard people from other districts have.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" The most dreaded words I've ever heard spoken to me.

Once on stage the escort talks a little bit more and then we are given some time to be with out families. Mostly to say our good-byes, because there's a very good chance we won't see them again. After we are finished with our families we are taken to the train that will take us to the capital and pick up the other tributes, although we're the last district before the capital, so no one is going to be picked up after us. We meet up with our mentor, the woman- well girl who won the previous games. She was almost the same age as me but she was just two years older, fifteen. She tells us that we will do most of our talking once we have time where it's just us and no other tributes. The only thing she tells us is to get to know the other tributes.

After that I walk off to go meet some tributes, I see a small group of three other tributes. Two of them have red hair, not flaming red but more of a copper for the girl and auburn color. The copper haired girl has blue eyes and a bright smile while the other red-haired boy doesn't really have any expression on his face but you could see his lips turned up a bit. Then the last tribute, a girl with blondish-brown hair and blue eyes. The two girls seem to be laughing at something, it could be the boy since his face isn't really showing a happy expression. I walk up to the group.

"What districts are you from?" I ask taking the seat next to the copper haired girl.

"Four." The girl with blondish-brown hairs says. Another career district.

"Seven." The boy answers.

"Eleven." The girl next to me answers once again smiling.

"Do you ever do anything but smile?" The other girl asks the girl next to me, okay I need to know names I cannot keep identifying them by hair color or in the boy's case, gender.

"Yeah," The girl says. "Oh by the way I'm Elizabeth, that's Jonathan, and the other girl is Lauren." The copper hai- ...Elizabeth says pointing them out.

"I'm Michael, I'm from district one."

_DOITSU!Tis Lauri-tan's turn._

District four, Reaping day

I just ran out of the house when the hovercraft came into view. I had a dress on, which I usually wouldn't because quite frankly I hate dresses. If you gave me a choice or pants and shirt over a dress I'd choose the pants and shirt. I ran the rest of the way to the Reaping and was one of the first people in line, I don't know how but I was. I walked up to the table and held out my hand when I was told and winced a little when my finger was pricked.

I went towards the girl's side and went near the front so I could get a clear view of the tributes when they were chosen. I just hope I wasn't. I would probably freeze up and have to be dragged up to the front, but there's a very small chance of that because here, in district four, we volunteer. I would have to be crazy to volunteer though, I'm just not cut out for the Hunger Games I mean I could probably go in kind of far but then I'd drop like a fly.

"Welcome to the Reaping for the 25th annual Hunger Games." I hear a voice say I look up surprised to see the escort already on the stage.

"For this year's Quarter Quell, we will be sending in twice as many tributes." Okay twice as many people die, and great... one of them could be someone I know.

"Although that's not all... It's a very devastating thing for your district. There will be no volunteering for the Hunger Games this year." She said acting like she was sad but I know she isn't.

"Now to get on with things... Let's pick our tributes, four courageous young men and women." She walked over to where our name sat in the bowl. she picked off the first two she saw. she walked back quickly as wanting to find out as much as us.

"The two young ladies will be... Siara(...) and Lauren(...)!" She cheered. "Dang it! Sh t! I was not mentally prepared for this!" I whisper to myself but I walk myself to and up the stairs. I wait for the boys to be picked because I want to know who could possibly become competition...or the reason of my death.

She had walked over to the boy's bowl before I realized she was even about to announce the male tributes.

"This Hunger Games' male tributes will be...Kameron(...) and Seth(...)!"

The boys walked up but they didn't seem like they'd be too bad to have as rivals.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" The woman cheered in a high pitched voice. Can I punch her? Please?

The crowd cheered(Yes we are one of the districts that takes pride in our tributes... Well, apart from me).

We met with out family's and they told us how proud they were that they're son or daughter was going to be in the Hunger Games. I need to get on the train, I don't care if it brings me to the capital I need to get away from pride of your daughter most likely dying.

And we did get on the train not soon enough though. We had this long meeting with our mentor and then he turned us loose to talk with other tributes. I didn't want to try and become friends with the other careers like he told me to, I wanted someone who understood what I feel like. And I guess I did, sitting ten feet away from me when we met with out mentor.

As soon as I walked over there I knew I had met friends or at least someone(s?) who understood how I felt about getting Reaped. Then on the last stop, district one, a boy came up to us. He had black hair and brown eyes. And that's how our big mess started, the day we were condemned to die.

_Luvun Loppua(Finnish for End of Chapter)_

END OF CHAPTER!^^(For those who don't speak Finnish(like me)

My friend (Lauren as she is known in the story) and I had this odd idea, and we decided to put the kids in our class into the Hunger Games, we hate some of them that much, and we have 48 kids in our class, so it worked perfectly.

We have a strange process for this:

Davino's choosing districts, and sometimes how and when people die

Lauren is writing the story

I(Elizabeth) am beta-ing and also writing and adding more to the story.

Jonny has no idea what we're talking about because he refuses to read it because that's what the rest of the world is doing and he doesn't want to follow the crowd.

**_CIAO!_**_(My Italian's really bad)_


	2. L & E Style and Training

**Okay, this is blazzer12 and skiddliebop writing this fanfic, but it is being posted on skiddliebop's account. We do not own The Hunger Games, although we do own(I think) all of the characters.**

**_LOOK!It's the only boring line you'll see in this story!**

**Hello, my readers. This is the second chapter and we do not own The Hunger Games.**

_(Lauren's pov)LAURI-TAN!_

We continued talking through out the rest of the train ride, I'm sure we all learned a few things about each other's districts. Such as Elizabeth's district uses whistling to communicate, or that Michael's district has a training school like ours. I never liked the training school, the teachers were too... I don't know... Obsessed with training the perfect tribute. After we get off the train, it's stylists, my greatest nightmare. Also Elizabeth's too, let's just say we aren't exactly the girliest of girls. I learned that a while ago, when most girls in my district were named names like Glitter or Shine. I'm just glad I didn't end up being named Glitter or something of that sort.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," _Gentle_men? I think you're confused with other people,in case you haven't noticed, we're here to fight to the death. "Meet up with your mentors when we get inside. Until then, try way keep together while getting off the train, people are more than ready to meet this year's tributes!" One of the escorts announces, I look towards Elizabeth, Jonathan, and Michael.

"See you guys during training." I say then go to find where everyone went.

"Do you guys know where everyone went?" I ask feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I think they went that way," Elizabeth says pointing towards a small hallway.

Once off the train, well, I learn that the escort was right. These people are practically worshipping the ground we're walking on. It's kind of sick really, they're excited to see a bunch of kids fight to the death or die from natural causes, but anyway it's still watching kids die.

I catch up with the three other tributes from my district, Siara, Kameron, and Seth, as they walk to the building that holds my fears. Make-up, and training for the Hunger Games.

As soon as we get in we meet our district's stylist, Faye. They were...older women, who quit frankly scared me because who the hell wears that much pink, glitter, and fake fur?

"Alright, not too bad...although won't be the best to work with..." Not too bad? Try getting me into a dress without scaring the hell out of me. I mean, that's the only reason I wear a dress to the reaping, because it's only ONCE a year and no one will be focused on me...except for this year.

"You take her... You take her... You take him... and you take him" Says Faye pointing to a team of three then to one of us, then the same over for the next three. As soon as she pointed at me, I was whisked away by a team, of who I later learned were Lavender, Gracie, and Celine. After about two hours and a lot of pain, the only thing left to do was do my nails and get me in my dress, don't you dare say a thing, and paint my nails.

The dress came finally after Celine perfecting my nails and painting them a blueish-green color. The dress was a light blue at the bottom and silver at the top. It went down to my feet and was covered in gems. The shoes were silver, like the top of the dress and also had gems covering them. My hair was up and had a sea-shell clip.

I waited dressed like this for twenty minutes until the prep team was satisfied that everything was perfect. Then I was paired with Kameron, who was wearing a slightly similar attire. But, you know, the guy version of what I was wearing. Then came the chariot ride, we were to hold a trident between us as a sign that we were from district four.

_(Elizabeth's pov)Hetalia!_

When we got off the train we were ushered into the training center to get ready for the chariot ride. Our district's stylist's name is Thalia and my prep team's names are Katarina, Ash, and Shelly. For the next few hours I was prepared for the chariot parade and twenty-five minutes before we start I'm told to put on a leaf-green dress (think Tinkerbell, but down to my knees) and matching flats. Then in the time remaining until the chariot parade, I was checked over dozens of times and then told to stand on the chariot with Tariq, who I was paired with, to see about positioning. Yeah _positioning _really matters.

Anyway, finally, we were able to get going. Since we were from District eleven, we were(the other two tributes are in a chariot ahead of them) third to last and I was kind of glad when we were heading down the street. Showing us off, in another sense.

I felt my heart jump when we got into the view of the public, hundreds of people dressed...well um...I honestly can't find a word for it. It's just disturbing to see people dressed like that, then again people from District eleven don't have purple hair or any hair color that's not natural.

Cheering is all I can hear, and I'm pretty much fighting the urge to cover my ears. When the chariots finally stop, President Snow begins to speak.

"Welcome." The crowd silences.

"Welcome, Tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice." Now the crowd starts cheering and clapping.

"And we wish you, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Before we leave the crowd goes into an uproar, then we are taken to back to our prep teams and stylists.

I'm glad that's over, because I for one, do not wish to do that again. I mean, won't they be able to see us _during_ the Hunger Games. I mean they get to see us die, not that I really want to see us die.

"Let's get you out of that." says Katarina helping me off the chariot. I like Katarina, she's nice and didn't hurt me while trying to get me ready for the chariot parade. After all, it's kind of hard to hurt someone when you're doing their nails. Then after getting the dress and make-up off I finally get into normal clothes. Then we're taken up to our apartment level for the night. There's a few rooms for the tributes, mentors, and escorts to stay in(bathrooms attached), a living area, and a dining area.

Then, after being showed our rooms we go down to eat. Which is by far the most food I've seen. Ever.

I look at our mentor, Stephen, to see him pushing his plate away. I completely understand why, it's enough food to feed our whole district.

"When do we begin training?" I ask out of true interest. "If I'm going in the Hunger Games, I at least want to survive five minutes of it."

He looks at me with the are-you-serious? look. "_Five minutes_? _That's_ your goal? Don't you at least want to survive, oh I don't know? The whole thing?" He asks with a face-palm. "Looks like I've got a lot of work to do in three days."

"Oh and for training, do you want us to focus more on the survival stations or the fighting and weaponry stations? I mean if all we focus on is fighting, then what if we loose our weapons and don't have a backpack? Although, if we focus on the survival stations only, the what happens if it comes up to meeting another tribute?" Gabby says next to me. She does have a point.

"Then we'll work on getting you to every station possible. Perhaps we can start with alternate between the stations. Like, Survival, fighting, survival, fighting, and so on. But, there are certain stations I want you to focus on and accomplish. We can talk more about it more tomorrow. If we can, we want to be the first ones down there and the last ones to leave." Stephen says looking at each of us with dead seriousness.

"I know, it will be hard, but you have to stick it out if you want to have a chance to win. Although, there is one thing you have to try and avoid at all costs." Stephen continues.

"What?" All four of us ask.

"Killing anyone from your district. I would understand if it was just the the four of you left or three or two, but it's not going to get you sponsors. That can parachute could be the difference between life and death. If Gabby sees Tariq in the bloodbath and has a clear shot at killing him, she shouldn't. Even the sponsors would think that's cold." Stephen explains looking at each of us.

There was a silence at the table which was broken by Bobby excusing himself to his room, which all of us later did.

This has to be the only moment I've had alone since, well, this morning. How on earth did I get reaped for the Hunger Games? How? I probably would have been reaped anyway if it were a regular Hunger Games, after all I was picked first. I need sleep, a nice dreamless sleep.

_(Lauren's pov)_

_Cheering, _the only thing I hear now, is cheering. I feel Kameron tug upward on the trident between us and pull it upwards too. With the trident raised the cheering and screams get louder. You know, I would like to not be deaf in the Hunger Games. It'd be like a chicken running around with his head cut off. No matter what, it would die, and I would be the chicken.

I hear the crowd's screams and cheers silence and I'm snapped back into reality.

"Welcome, Tributes, we welcome you. We salute your courage and your sacrifice." Now the crowd starts cheering and clapping and best of all _screaming_.

"And we wish you, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." At that we are taken to the prep teams and stylists. We are greeted by Mags(Yes, people she can be a mentor I checked and everything), our mentor.

"These things get more and more ridiculous every year." Mags says pointing towards another district. You have to admit, it's probably true.

I hop down from the chariot with a somewhat tripping movement, Kameron wasn't off yet so I caught my foot on the bottom of the trident. I probably would have landed flat on my face if Mags hand't have caught me.

"Looks like we need to work on coordination." She says smiling.

"No, we need to work on not tripping over tridents." I say dryly then cracking a smile. We are led to a room where we can get out of these _clothes_ and rest. We didn't get a chance to rest for long because it took forever to get my hair out of it's hold and up into a normal ponytail.

Then to our rooms, where I can sleep this day off. Hopefully.

At dinner I meet District Eleven's escort, Orchid. We mostly talk about strategy, being a career district.

"I want you guys to focus on the weapons stations, if you can fight well enough you can get all you need form the cornucopia. Food, water, weapons, you name it. but, there are two survival stations I want you working at camouflage and shelters. Alright?" Mags asks from her position at head of the table.

"Why do we need to focus on those two?" Siara asks.

"Because, you may be careers, but you can also wait for a tribute to find out without noticing it. And you may have to be away from the cornucopia, and with it you need to have some sort of shelter." Mags explains to us using hand motions. and why does she just assume we're going to be careers? well, we are a career district...but what if I don't want to be a career. Or maybe I could be use that to my advantage. Okay, let's talk..uh think strategy later.

"Head up to bed now, your going to have a long day of training ahead of you." Mags says standing up and heading to her own room.

I practically run up to my room so I could finally sleep. The first thing I did was take my shoes off and jump onto the soft bed, where I was later greet by silence and darkness.

"Lauren, Lauren, wake up!" I hear someone demand.

"Why?" I mumble into my pillow trying to find my covers. Dang it, they're not there.

"Training, you want to train right? Because, the only thing I can see that you can do know is hit people in your sleep." Mags, oh Mags! That's who's waking me up!

"Fine, fine, fine. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed." I say getting out of bed.

I throw on whatever clothes were laid out at the bottom of the bed and brush my hair, once again putting it into a ponytail and brush my teeth before going out to breakfast.

Breakfast consisted of pretty much every breakfast item you could possibly think of. I ate in silence listening to the rest of the table chatter about training. Then I go into the living area and curl up on the couch with a full stomach.

"Orchid and I will be back in a moment." Mags says loud enough for me to hear from my position on the couch.

"Which one of us do you think will get the best score?" I hear Siara whisper.

"Probably Kameron. What about the lowest?" Seth whispers back.

"Either you or Lauren." Kameron whisper only to get hit by Siara.

"What, you're not even five foot." Kameron defends, Wait, Wait, what? Me?

Then if you could see me you would see an evil grin on my face. Well, if they think I'll get the lowest maybe I could possibly do bad on purpose. That would divert attention away from me. If I could get the lowest score but still show that I can kill, then I could still be a career. Then I everyone will think I'll be easy to get rid of then won't get rid of me until they have gotten rid of the people with the highest scores. Then I could kill them, well at least one or two of them and and break away taking supplies. Sometimes I love what my mind can come up with.

"Alright, everyone let's head down to train!" Mags declares from the elevator. When I get up I can see a district already in there with Orchid and Mags.

"This is the tributes from district seven." Mags says. Oh, Jonathan said he was from district seven right? Yes! Someone to talk to about my evil little plan, wait should I tell him? Should I tell anyone? What if they tell? Okay, I'm not going to tell anyone except for possibly someone that I know I can trust.

We rode the elevator in silence and it was pretty much the most awkward position I've even been in, well, besides being reaped.

The training room had stations around it with various things. Such as paint, which I can assume is the camouflage. Swords, knives...Ooooh tridents. Now that, I know how to use. All forty-eight tributes lined up to wait for explanations.

_(Skipping all the explaining)_

I'm going to camouflage! Was my first thought and when I got to the camouflage stations I could see Elizabeth already there.

"Hello," I say coming up beside her. She's painting on her arm with brown paint.

"Hello, can you get the darker brown and the leaf-green for me please?" She asks setting down the brown paint and reaching towards a water dish to clean the brush.

"What are you painting?" I ask looking at what paint she asked for.

"Oh, tree bark and leaves." She answers "You know, for if you are up in a tree." she says as I nod.

"Do you want to go work with me over at the knives station?" I ask pointing at the now empty knives station. The head trainer, Ace, was coming this way.

"What are you two doin'?" He asks, he seemed nice.

"I'm just finishing up a pattern of bark and leaves, Lauren was helping me and just asked me if I wanted to work with her at the knives stations." Elizabeth answers scrubbing the paint off her arm.

"Why knives?" He asks me.

"Because it would be the most common weapon to get. Well, besides something you made yourself or got off of another tribute." I answer explaining and he seems to understand.

"I see, but why wouldn't you want to get a sword?" He asks, he's trying to see how I'm playing this isn't he?

"Well, even being from a career district, it would be hard to obtain a sword. They're heavy and noticeable, so not the best weapon to have unless you know how to use it properly." He nods understanding my explanation.

"You know about the weapons, why don't we see if you know how to use them?" He says guiding me away from Elizabeth and towards the knives.

_(Elizabeth's pov)SKIDDLIE!_

I woke up from a nightmare. with a jolt.

_(Dream)_

_I was raising up on the platform into the arena. A large, wooded area surround us. Then the countdown began._

_59_

_Come on breath_

_37_

_You can do this, you can do this_

_21_

_Just grab a bag and run like hell's chasing you_

_2_

_1_

_0_

_I take off running towards a backpack when I see a blur racing towards me and holding something reflecting the light._

_A knife._

_I keep running thinking I could get the bag in time enough to run into the woods._

_I'm tackled to the ground by a tribute and the last thing I see is a knife coming down on me._

And here I am terrified as hell thinking about the dream. I get up grabbing the training outfit and change out of my clothes and into the training clothes. I'm still thinking about the dream even though breakfast has passed and we're on our way down to the training center.

Then I get beside Gabby and listen to the head trainer drone on about the stations. The only stations I hear the trainer talk about are camouflage, the gauntlet, axes and fire-making due to coming back into reality then getting sucked back into my mind again.

Once I see the tributes go out to different stations I walk over to an empty station. Camouflage, okay. You know about this.

What should I paint though? I think already deciding to paint on my arm.

Bark with leaves, like I'm up in a tree.

I grab the brown paint and begin painting a spot on my arm.

**The next chapter will hopefully be up soon, it depends on how much we work instead of pming each other random things such as**

Your car is German. Your vodka is Russian. Your pizza is Italian. Your kebab is Turkish. Your democracy is Greek. Your coffee is Bazilian. Your movies are American. Your tea is Tamil. Your shirt is Indian. Your oil is Saudi Arabian. Your electronics are Chinese. Your numbers are Arabic, your letters are Latin. And you complain that your neighbor is an immigrant? Pull yourself together.

_Exactly pull yourself together!_

_I found out that the Shadowhunter Chronicles will have a new series!(The City of Bones is part of the chronicles) I literally threw my hands in the air and said "YES!YES!YES!" Then my knee hit the stand the keyboard is one and it was changed to "Ow! Sh*t! Sh*t!" Oh and also when I saw the trailer for the City of Bones movie, I was writing something down and when I saw it was on I threw the notebook and the pencil up in the air and jumped to the front of my bed and stared at the tv until the trailer was over. Oh and the notebook and pencil hit my cat._

You aren't a fangirl at ALL, Lauren.*laughs*You aren't, yet I can still see you doing that.

**Okay, this is blazzer12 and I was the italics and skiddliebop was the underlined. Yes, we know, we are probably some of the weirdest people you have never met.**


End file.
